Pictures Can Lead to Happiness
by Rainbow112
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fan fiction and first attempt at a smut, i hope you like it sorry it's so freaking long  rated M for the F-bomb, and frog sex. pre-warning right now don't like it don't read it ENJOY


(explainations)

*how the author feels*

It was a typical day on pekopon all was normal and the Keroro Platoon was being lazy and weird as per usual. Keroro was building his gundum models with eminence concentration and sweat drops. Tamama was wiping off those weat drops for his beloved Gunso-san(in this story Mois i on vacation at her home planet (*MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*). Kululu was working on making himself a curry bath. He wanted to see if how long he could set a personal record of time in curry.

The last two keronians were training(*for god knows what, invasion nope it ain't gonna happen*). Practicing their hand to hand combat skills,Dororo was going pretty easy on Giroro. But, things went down hill when they tried to ue weapons.

Giroro, now knows not to underestimate his elite assasian friend.

(* what the hell happend you ask well i'll tell you in FLASHBACK*)

A lush, green, peaceful forest in the the middle of nowhere (*actually Behind Dororo and Kyouki's little hut*) there was a training battle between two alien space frogs. One a skilled mobile infantry unit the other an elite assasian who became a ninja. They were working on their hand to hand combat when Giroro pulled out his combat knife. Dororo thought he would even things out by taking out his kanata *STEVEN !*. After the word were drawn, they faced off (like a nija dash thingy) and Dororo actually made a hit with the blunt edge of his sword. he went back again only to see red splat on the trees, his mask and sword. un beknowest to him the blunt edge was shrp enough to cut Giroro's macho battle belt *oh shit o.o*. It fell and when he was going to pick it up he saw blade, red, then sky.

* END OF THE FLASHBACK XD*

Dororo was horrified at the gash of Giroro's side, he rushed in and held on to Giroro. Giroro was starting to feel cold *:'S*.Dororo, picked him up and ran him all the way to the base to the infermary. Pururu,(*what she can't vist the platoon, and give them shots kukuku*) saw Giroro and rushed to his aid asking Dororo what happend. He explained the misunderstanding of belt and froze. His belt was still at in the forest. Dororo excused himself via smoke bomb *NIN!*. He ran as fast as he could to get his friend's belt. It took a while but, he finally saw the silver buckle in grass, he ran for it *the secret compartment was open X3*. He picked up the belt while seeing sky blue, red, and white on the buckle. he looked down to see if he had damaged Giroro's percious belt. Only to see a picture of a younger Giroro and Zeroro holding hands on a park bench, both having a tinge of blush on their faces *Fangirlsqueal XD*. Dororo remembered that day quite well.

*yay more . . . . drumroll. . . .FLASHBACKS!*

Picture a young duo of Giroro and Zeroro playing on swings, Giroro pushing Zeroro really high in the air. Then enter two horrible bullies (* like the ones from the time with Joriri*) with a hankering for revenge on two defenseless tadploes. Giroro slowed down Zeroro and pulled him towards the park entrace were *coincedently* his big brother Garuru was, Garuru being the * bestest most awesomely amazing* protective brothe he was stood between the bullies and his little brother and friend. He chased after them while Giroro and Zeroro Tried to calm down on a near by bench *;)*

"Zeroro are you okay?" question Giroro

"Yeah i'm fine, lucky your brother was here, I don't think I could ever be that brave for my little brother." sighed Zeroro.

Giroro looked concerntly *?* at his friend, then pulled him into a comferting reassuring hug. Zeroro blushed at the sudden hug but accepted it. After a while their hands intertwined with each other.

They stayed like that until Garuru came back to see the * fucking adorable* scene of his brother and friend. He desided to take a picture of the little display of affection *my story I can put all the random props I want*. Garuru called for their attention and snapped at just the right moment. Then Giroro jumped up and tried to grab the camera from his older brother *good luck with that shorty*. Zeroro giggled at the tussle to get the camera, in the end Giroro got the camera and the embarassing picture. The next day he told Zeroro he had hidden the picture in a safe place where his brother would never find it.

*END OF FLASHBACK though i wish i didn't have to, them as chibi is so cute X3*

Dororo kept staring at the picture of god knows how long know, "_Why, would Giroro have this picture in his belt i though he lov- wait is it possible that he "._ Finally it clicked together *finally!*. Dororo disappeared to reappear in front of his comrade's tent. Then quickly ran into the secret base to find Giroro resting in recovery room, _"Thank Keron he's okay"_

"He's going to be just fine, you didn't hit anything vital" Pururu said interjecting Dororo's thoughts

"When will he wake up?" He question his childhood friend

"Maybe an hour at most two you can stay here if you want, talk to him it might get him to wake up soon." Pururu then left the room with a giggle

* HEY **I'M** THE ONLY ONE **IN** THIS STORY ALLOWED TO FANGIRL :(*

The ninja the pulled a seat over to the sleeping corpral, holding the belt in his fidgeting hands. He looked at the diagonal slice that took it off his friend, then he saw a sucher and some black thread. He took a good look then he saw the brand new scar on his right side. He picked the needle and thread up preparing to start fixing the belt. Then remembered what Pururu said, so he began to talk about what he saw and how he felt.

"Giroro I'm so sorry I did this to you, I would never want to cause harm to you, I was just so caught up in the heat of the battle i had no clue that i had cut your belt," he was half way through "I saw the picture in the belt, I never thought i would see or remember that day ever again, you seemed so embarassed by that picture, I thought you tore it up and covered it up by saying you hid it, I thought that . . . this might mean . . . well that you . . . l-love me they way i love you, as in more then a friend but, not like a brother" He tied off the thread and bit it off." You know like in for honest to Keron-sake love, if so that would be awesome but if not then well I hope i can still be your friend" he finished talking as he set the belt on Giroro's chest.

A hand shot up keeping Dororo from leaving. He gasped to see a very awake and alert Giroro the other hand clasped around the belt while staring at him. Steel blue eyes focusing on shocked sky blue eyes. He pulled the former assasian towards him saying " i do love you more then a friend or anthing else." Dororo was shocked to hear Giroro utter words that he could only dream of hearing.

(*WARNING THERE WILL BE A SEX SCENE A HEAD SO FEEL FREE TO SKIP AHEAD IF YOU ARE UNCOMFERTATLBE WITH THAT YOU HAVE BE WARNED AGAIN*)

Giroro pulled him even closer pulling the mask down and closing the gap between them with a kiss. Dororo blushed fully and shuddered at the sudden kiss. He wrapped his free arm around the corpral deepening the kiss and slightly moaning. He moaned even deeper when he felt a tounge run across his lower lip, he almost groaned when that same touge slide it's way into his mouth. Dororo felt as if he had died and gone to heaven *oh just you wait D* with the thought of

Giroro accepting his love

Giroror returning that love

Giroro deeply kissing him

He felt the hand on his arm move up and around his waist. Giroro sat up pulling his love into a seated position. Breaking to get air leaned in pressing his forehead to Dororo's.

"I've loved you ever since we were tadpoles, Garuru always teased me about it asking when I confess to you." Dororo was pleasently shocked to hear this statement

"I pretty much fell for you the day we met Giroro, I always thought you were so brave and couragous, Pururu said I should have prett much since then" It was Giroro's turn to be shocked and also, very happy.

*I'm hinting at somthing with Pururu and Garuru ;)*

They kissed again but more gently and calmly. Then Giroro desided to take it up a knotch. He moved from Dororo's lips to his jaw, then his neck, he carefully bit down marking him as his. Dororo moaned while blushing madly at the bite, he knew what it meant and what Giroro wanted to do

*OK LAST WARNING IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOY FROG SEX LEAVE OR SKIP*

Dororo leaned towards Giroro's ear and told him that he was ready for this. Giroro grinned into Dororo's neck the word good reasonating on him making him shudder. He leaned back and kissed Giroro on the lips saying he should stop teasing him. He got the message and started to kiss down Dororo's body, while starting to lean over him pushing him down on the bed. He rub his hip earning a moan from his blue lover. He moved his hands to his outer thighs and rub towards his inner thigh. Moving closer to the slit between Dororo's legs. Dororo's moan were strting to get louder and he was begining to lightly pants. Once Giroro reached the slit he rub his hand along the length of it feeling Dororo's arousel hardening

"AHHN!" a pleasured gasp came from Dororo as Giroro reached in and coaxed the hardened member out in the cool air. Giroro wrapped his hand around his lovers member and lightly pumped. He recieved and gasping moan from the blue ninja whoes face was almost purple from the bluhing. Giroro quickend his pace listening to the sounds Dororo was making and felt satisfied when Dororo released into his hand. He looked at his lover who was panting and staring at him with lustful eyes.

He pulled Dororo into a kiss the asking him if he wanted to continue. Dororo nodded and kissed him again full of passion. Giroro pulled back and put his fingers by Dororo's mouth, blushing the ninja took them into his mouth making sure to cover each finger carefully. When he felt they were sufficiently coated he pulled them out watching a trial of saliva conect them. He placed his index finger at Dororo's entrace looking at him for confermation, he recieved a nod and took that as his sign to continue. He carefully pressed the finger inside his mate hearing a gasp he looked to see Dororo's eyes even more lustful then before if it was possible. He started to move it in and out hearing the moan of his lover he slid another finger inside. He began to do a scissoring motion trying to stretch him as much as possible. After he added a third he heard a whimper from his ninja lover.

He pulled his fingers out and was tackled and pinned by his blue mate. Dororo rubbed the protective that concealed his lover's hardened member. He quickly pumped his lover earning a groan of pleasure. He kept pumping his mate, then he took him in his mouth. He heard him groan his name and shudder at the contact. Dororo started to bob his head lick the length of Giroro's member. When he felt it quiver he back off and sat on top of his red lover.

Giroro realized that Dororo had lubricated him for what was going to happen next. Dororo wiggled back lifted and sat down onto Giroro's member, shuddering and panting heavily. Once he had acomindated to the forgien feeling he began to slowly rock his hips nearly making Giroro cum. Soon he was riding his red lover with his hands placed on his chest for balence. Both moaning and groaning at the amazing friction Giroro saw that Dororo was wobbling and getting a little desperate for release. Giroro took the opartunity to slam Dororo back onto the bed and take over. He began to thrust into his blue mate enjoying the feeling and sounds comeing from him. When he hit the right spot Dororo nearly screamed Giroro's name, he stared at Giroro for a second before saying.

"P-Please, d-do that again." He obeyed him and thrust into that spot again earning his name being moaned. He kept aiming for that spot and listened to the sounds and moans Dororo was making. He felt that he was close to release when Dororo pulled up into a final kiss before he released onto Giroro's stomach. Giroro felt Dororo start to cnstrict and with one final thrust he came into the panting blue frog. He pulled out of his mate who had fallen into a deep sleep. Giroro got up grabbed a cloth to clean themselves and then he pulled Dororo in close to him falling asleep in total bliss.

The next day their were two questions being asked by Keroro and Tamama. The first was where Giroro got the new scar they told them how it was and accident and would never happen again. Then Kululu asked where Dororo got the bite on his neck. He immedatly turned bright pink and tried to hide the bite from a curious tadpole and sergent. He failed and was asked if it was a love bite. This was the what made Dororo steam and quiver in nervousness. Giroro seeing this desided to grab Dororo and pull him into a protective embrace

"So what if it is a love bite does it matter." Giroro said making Tamama and Keroro hug each other protectivly.

"Nothing, nothing at all in fact I always thought you two would be together" Keroro nervously stated

Giroro gave a huff and looked and Dororo who had calmed down into just a light blush on his cheeks. He leaned into kiss his blushing mate making Tamama aww in jealously *then he got this brillient idea*. He leaned into his sergent trying to cuddle into him. Keroro responed and hugged him back. Leaving Kululu the opertunity *kukuku* to take picture of this lovely moment. the picture now hangs in Keroro's room to remind them that love can and always be found sooner or later

TheEnd


End file.
